Emily's Quest to Win Jenna
by PrettyLittleGleekster
Summary: lol at the title.   Emily strives to win Jenna's heart. Set soon after the Halloween episode. JEMILY.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Takes place soon after the Halloween episode. Jemily. Nuff said. (p.s. excuse my inability to write. The world just needed more Jemily.**

* * *

><p>Emily couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. Her hair, her body, her eyes. Her <em>eyes<em>. She couldn't focus on anything else. Jenna was constantly on her mind, but in the best way possible.

Ever since the Halloween party the week before, Emily's mind was obsessed with her, practically drowning in wondrous thoughts of Jenna and her, cherry lip gloss, Lady Gaga music…

She shouldn't feel this way… but she couldn't help herself. Sure, some people would say Jenna was obviously knew, so she was starting right away to make a reputation for herself. And as some would perceive as her simply "sluttin' it up," Emily was intoxicated by it. She strange, yet enticing dance moves, the oh so wonderfully revealing outfit, everything. Always on her mind.

… Not that she had a crush on her or anything. Preposterous. She didn't even know her. And she was a girl. Besides, she had Ben. And even with the rumors going around, he was a cool guy. They were a good couple. And it wasn't like she's ever even consider leaving him for Jenna. Even with those amazing, amazing eyes…

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Jenna yelled.

"wha- oh, sorry. Umm…" Emily struggle to say something to sound even remotely intelligent. "Hi." Smooth.

"Hello. And good bye."

"Wait- the clocks in here are off, we still have 3 more minutes of homeroom!"

"I get to leave early. I'm new and need the extra time to find my classes."

"I'll help!" Emily offered a bit to excitedly.

"No, that's fine. I don't need help from you. Or any member of Allison's posse, for that matter."

"What do you-?"

"I've heard the rumors. I've even experienced it myself. I don't exactly know what I did to her, but it's best to just not get involved with Ali. And no one needs all that extra attention."

"But she's really not that bad…"

"Of course you'd say that. Sometimes it takes a fresh set of eyes to really see things how they are. Only a week and I know that. I'm not going to involve myself with her, and talking to people se talks to wouldn't help much either."

"I was just offering help."

"And I'm going to politely decline. Sorry. But hey, see you around." Jenna said as she left.

"Yeah. Sure…" Emily muttered back.

She wasn't sure why, but she immediately felt heartbroken. But also determined. Sure, it'd be hard with Alison breathing down her back at all times, but one way of another, she was going to will Jenna.

Her friendship, that is.

Certainly not anything more.

Just friends.

Yep.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day carried on as it normally would. Emily didn't see Jenna again because she was in all honors, while Jenna, as a new transfer, was in regular courses as she caught up with the school year of Rosewood High.

Still, Emily's mind was only on Jenna. She was pretty sure she failed a math quiz because one of the word problems mentioned "lady," which of course brought her back to Halloween. That short, short outfit. The wig that stood out above everything and everyone there (let's face it, Alison was no competition whatsoever), yet still didn't distract from her eyes.

Her eyes. Like the whirlpool of a green lagoon, they pulled Emily in and there was no escaping them. Every thought revolved around Jenna.

_I'm kinda creepy_, Emily began to think of herself. Creepy… Jenna.

And so the cycle continued.

"Em, seriously! You haven't spoken a single word all day! What's with you!" Alison yelled as the group of friends waited together after school for their rides to pick them up.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid, boring, Thursday.

"Well get it together. I'm going out with… someone, tonight and I need you help. What color do you think I should do my nails? This royal purple, or _cherry_ red?"

"Actually, I have to go. Big test coming up and all," Emily proclaimed abruptly.

"Liar," Alison snickered inaudibly.

"Will you meet us at my place later, around 5?" Hannah asked.

"Or will you be too busy thinking of someone else" Ali had to add.

"Ali, stop."

"What?" Spencer quipped.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll be there. See you guys later."

Emily began to walk towards the parking lot. She knew her mother wasn't there, but she just had to get away. She chose a spot on the curb to sit alone, when she suddenly saw Jenna pass by with Toby Cavanaugh. She looked at the girl unnoticed, but she herself noticed strange behavior. Jenna was friendly in a strange way toward her brother-in-law. How close she was to him, when she touched his arm, it was all too weird.

"Emily!" her mother, who was actually early today, yelled, snapping her from her daze.

She headed toward the car, but her mind was racing.

_What is the true depth of their relationship_, she wondered.

But she wasn't one to pry.

Especially if she wanted to prove herself worthy of Jenna's friendship.

"I've noticed that, too, you know," Ali said, suddenly appearing behind Emily. "But I'd hate to meddle. At least, not yet. But hey, maybe you should investigate. You'd be amazed at where blackmail can get you," she said slyly before leaving.

Ali always had a cryptic, dark way of thinking. But this one thought remained with Emily, a horrible option, but one she couldn't help but consider.

She thought about that for the remainder of the day.

But Emily was above blackmail. She knew how bad the results could be after just knowing Alison for a few months.

But maybe she was right.

Emily could never out rightly do something devious like that, but maybe she could talk to Jenna, use what she saw to help her situation, see where things lead.

Maybe her chances weren't all ruined.

Maybe.

"Emily, come on!" her mother yelled.

She got into the car and spent the whole ride home thinking of a plan.

_There's still hope, yet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: whilst writing this I finally figured out what the plot will be! Yay! So here's a chapter to set a few things up. After this the real tale shall begin.**

**And of course, thanks for reading! Now then, for Jemily, for the fandom, for the greater good of all. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Emily loved her friends. She did. But that didn't mean she wanted to spend every minute with them. Especially now. She and her group of 5 sat in Hannah's bedroom engaging in meaningless banter, but Emily's mind, of course, was somewhere else.<p>

"So when are you gonna tell us who you're going out with, Ali," Aria said, nudging the girl.

"Some secrets are best kept. At least for now," she replied with a mysterious smile.

"But what's a good secret if you never tell? Secrets are meant to be told to friends!" Hannah proclaimed, repeating what Ali had said so often when trying to coax out their secrets.

"Well then what's your secret?" Ali asked. She always had to have control on situations like that, and what better way than to turn it around on someone else? Back them into a corner to escape from yours.

Naturally, Hannah fell silent.

Not that it mattered. Alison already knew so many of their secrets. Even without them telling her. Sometimes even without them fully knowing themselves. Which is why people underestimated her. She knew way more than she let on, but was smart enough not to let people know this until it was too late. She couldn't just kill for fun; she planned everything out and only killed when necessary. Usually. But either way, it was still always planned out precisely. She always had a perfect plan.

After some more silence, Aria quietly added, "Well we shouldn't tell everything, but friends share this kind of stuff."

"Oh Aria," Alison said. But then she thought it over again. Maybe she could benefit from telling… "ok, since you guys won't let it go… I'm going out with Toby Cavanaugh."

"WHAT?" Emily yelled.

Ali gave her another famous smile. The kind that was only between her and Emily. The kind that signaled to Emily that she knew just what was wrong, but the kind that said everything was fine and completely normal when the others saw her. "I'm going out with Toby. Well, not a serious date, of course. I'd never actually go out with him. But… Well I just am. And don't try to figure out why. I have to keep some secrets from you."

"But, Toby?"

"He asked and I said yes. It was almost a favor really. He's been around Jenna all too much. He really needed a distraction. But then again, maybe she does too," She replied, maybe a bit too suggestively.

And so a plan begins to unfold.

"Hey, Em," Alison continued, "you seemed to have expressed an interest in Jenna. Maybe you should talk to her. I'm feeling friendly today. And maybe there's nothing wrong with sharing that friendship between us 5. Expanding it. Learning about others."

The girls all looked flabbergasted.

"…Are you serious?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, you never are nice—err, that friendly and including—to anyone," Spencer agreed.

"Well I didn't say _I_ was gonna befriend her. I just said Emily should. And that I won't get angry for her doing so. We could all stand to learn more about the new girl. So, Em, you've been so quiet. What do you say?"

"I… I don't want you to use me so you can destroy her."

"I would never! I promise. I'm just curious to know more about her. But she already hates me. So you do it."

"I'm not comfortable with just being your little spy. I can't betray someone like that."

"C'mon Emily. It's not betrayal. I'm not asking you to find out every little thing about her and them tell us her every secret. I'm just curious to know a few general things. That's all, I swear. And in addition, I hereby give you my permission, not that you should need it, to befriend Jenna, and I solemnly swear not to later use anything against her. Also, you are not a spy."

"Wait- I'm still really confused," Hannah said.

But Emily was focusing on Alison, trying to read in her eyes any signs of ulterior motives.

But this truly was an offer she couldn't refuse. Which, of course, Ali knew and had planned. Emily couldn't say no. Even if this was a deal with the devil.

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Excellent! Now what color should I do my nails? My date is in 2 hours!"

Hannah, Aria, and Spencer (though still incredibly confused about what just transpired) all chimed in and helped Alison get ready, but Emily was to busy smiling to herself like an idiot, thinking about her soon to be friendship with Jenna.

If she allowed it, that was. But she would have to. Emily was determined. She'd win Jenna if it was the last thing she did. She had to.

And so the quest for Jenna began.


	4. Chapter 4

That Monday Emily, Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Alison met before school.

"So how'd your date go?" each girl asked Alison excitedly.

Alison had made a point to avoid them all weekend. A difficult task for the close friends, but when you're a leader like Ali was, you could do whatever you wanted, just about. But she wanted to be vague and mysterious, not just disappear forever. "He's nice. And I learned a lot of… cool stuff about him. His whole story is quite intriguing."

"How so?" Emily asked.

"Well—OH! Time for class! I can't be late again, my mom'll kill me. See you guys at lunch!"

"Wait!" Hannah called uselessly as they watch Alison run off.

"Something's up."

"Well yeah, Sherlock Spencer," Aria replied. "But what?"

"Hey, Em. You wanna befriend Jenna right? You know what's up?" Hannah questioned.

"I haven't befriended her yet. And I have no idea. Besides, it's not my business. And get over me and Jenna, friendship isn't that serious!"

"Cool it, Killer—"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"Why are you getting so defensive anyways?" Aria asked.

"I'm not, ok? Look, I don't know anything about Jenna or Toby. Get over that. And stop making this such a big deal."

"I was just—"

"Look, I gotta go, ok? See ya around." And with a small, forced smile, Emily was also gone.

"…What's going on?" All 3 remaining girls wondered.

* * *

><p>Later, Emily walking into and sat right next to Jenna, her goal in mind. And she was determined not to give up. Maybe it was just Spencer rubbing off on her, but she would not let herself lose. Not a chance.<p>

She cleared her throat.

"Hey Jenna. So… how's it goin'?"

"…I'm fine, thanks." She turned away to talk to Mona.

"Liking the neighborhood?" Small talk. It was all she could come up with, but it was something.

"… no, honestly. People keeping prying and won't give up," Jenna said giving a cold look to Emily.

"Just making friendly chat."

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I'm not, ok? Just being friendly."

"And I don't need a friend like you."

Their tones were becoming increasingly angry and began to draw attention.

"Emily, leave her alone," Mona jumped in.

"Is it really such a crime to talk to someone?" Emily yelled.

"It—"

"Mona, it's okay." Jenna turned to Emily and with a lowered voice said, "We both know there could be a crime resulting from you talking to me."

"Look, I talked to Alison. It's cool! And besides, she honestly isn't that bad."

Jenna took a moment to think. "So now you need permission to talk to me? Reassurance? Totally awesome friend she is."

"No! I just wanted to be sure, since you so insisted last time we talked."

"Well even if my life isn't in danger, my reputation is. Being new is hard enough, I don't need Alison of all people sending a spy to learn every little thing about me."

"I'm not a spy though!"

"Maybe not willingly. But you know that's what you'll become. That's all she does. Dig up dirt, then use it to throw at people."

"That's not fair."

"But it's true. Look at what she's doing to Toby."

Emily noticed a change in Jenna's face, no matter how slight, when she mentioned Toby's name. She couldn't quite place what it was, but something was definitely wrong.

Jenna continued anyways. "Innocent as she may seem, I'm not getting involved."

"But I'm not her!"

"And that makes it worse! She's using you. She's using everyone! I don't care how innocent you think you are! Everyone here is guilty of something."

"…Then let's make a difference," Emily said courageously.

"And how do you propose we do that? Humor me."

"… Alison thinks she would use our friendship against you. But… maybe we can just lead her astray. If it works, maybe she'll stop for good."

"I doubt that'll work."

"But you know she trusts me. Maybe it will work. And we hardly have anything to lose." She paused. "And you can trust me."

The bell signaling the end of homeroom rang.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But no promises!" Jenna said, standing to leave.

"All I ask is that you think it over," Emily replied with a smile. "See ya later."

This whole exchange certainly didn't go unnoticed, but for now, both girls were fairly content. Though of course, they didn't know what—or who- was lurking right around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and reading and just loving Jemily. I know I haven't updated in a while, just hard finding time to write.**

**But I'll definitely (probably) never give up on this!**

* * *

><p>Emily had been raised very specifically: be patient, be kind, be determined, be respectful. Of course she wasn't perfect in any of these aspects, but she always strived to be as good as she could. Right now, for example, she was actually incredible happy that her mother always told her to be patient.<p>

_You can hurry love; no you just have to wait._

Of course she wasn't in love with Jenna (she was also taught to be completely loyal to her boyfriend. And, of course, that dating another girl would be wrong. Even though it would mean tasting those cherry lips…). But the same general saying applied. So she was going to be patient. She vowed to wait at least one whole week before bringing up the subject to Jenna again.

Alison enjoyed pestering her about that, but she also vowed not to let Ali win this time. Even without technically having the friendship yet, she valued that and Jenna far too much to betray it in any way. Alison was conniving, but Emily couldn't let it get to her. She had no secrets to tell, but even if she did, she wouldn't. She would never admit it, but Jenna was far more important than Alison. And relationships are built on trust, so that was it.

… But by not telling Alison anything, a brand new animosity was formed. At first Emily would just play dumb and act like she didn't know anything (which incidentally was not at all false). But Alison was a genius in that aspect, she quickly realized Emily wouldn't willingly tell anyways.

_Willingly._

Which just meant Alison was going to have to figure things out another way. A bit more of a hassle, but it still would work. And what Emily didn't realize was that she was helping Alison by associating with Jenna in any way. This was truly Ali's game. And she controlled it all. It didn't matter if they didn't want to be a part of it. It didn't even matter is they didn't have any idea what they were truly doing. They were _all_ Alison's players. And Alison wasn't going to lose. But she, too, had to be patient. So eventually the questions about Jenna stopped. The looks stopped. Everything went right back to normal. After only one more date, her relationship with Toby stopped. It all happened abruptly, and one day everything was just how it was before, like the entirety of the past 2 weeks didn't happen at all.

Noticing this change, Emily felt a new confidence. Alison played it off like it was nothing and Emily truly felt safe. So she was going to give it all one more attempt.

* * *

><p>This time she decided to approach Jenna afterschool. She stayed cool in homeroom and simply read a book, not even making simple eye contact. She didn't want to seem too forward. And homeroom wasn't really a lot of time, nor was it private, and Jenna had a tendency to get away from Emily easily. But Emily planned it this time so that wouldn't happen this time. Swim practiced was cancelled that day, so she had time and opportunity. She approached Jenna's usual after school hangout place of the main stairs leading into the building. And luckily, Jenna was alone. Emily took a moment before entering Jenna's field of vision and calmed herself, thinking about exactly how to approach. <em>Just play it cool<em>. She proceeded to Jenna and sat down next to her.

"Hi, Jenna!" Emily said in the most chipper of voices.

"Ah, here we go," Jenna replied.

"So have you given any thought of what I said last time we spoke? And, if it sways you any, Alison has stopped talking about you. No questions in days. And you know she's even given up on Toby."

Jenna stiffened slightly at that name, but quickly calmed down. "I've thought about it. Talked about it with Mona too. I know she's a friend I can trust."

Emily felt a sudden pang of guilt when she thought of how Alison treated Mona, but didn't interrupt.

"That Alison… conniving, heartless Alison. She needs to know that she can't keep getting away with the things she does. So. I'm in."

"… Really?" Emily could hardly contain her joy.

"Really."

Emily couldn't contain her joy at all, so she leaped up and quickly embraced Jenna in a hug.

"Ok, chill!" Jenna yelled. "We still need an actual plan."

"Right. Luckily, I've been thinking about that too."

The way that Emily saw it, they had two possible choices for their general approach (and she overthought everything about them). One would be best friends who do everything together. Alison would see this and think that of course Emily was learning everything about Jenna and succeeding in the friendship. Which would probably lead to her constantly interrogating Emily. The other option would be only to be friends in secret. Of course Ali would know something was up, but remember, they were feeding her _false_ information. So if Alison was to send spies or something drastic like that, it would seem more realistic as Ali would think they thought they were alone, confining only in each other. If they were openly friends, too feed false information would be too obvious. And Alison wouldn't be the only one to see it, everyone would. If everyone believes it it's probably true. If only one does, that one is crazy. And even though Alison plans her attacks, no amount of planning could change that.

"…Which is why we should be friends in 'secret' as she would see it. And when I'm hanging out only with Alison and the others, of course I'll avoid all questions about you. They'll know we're friends, but that's all they'll know. I still want a _real_ friendship, so I still want to earn _real_ trust." Emily concluded.

"… I'm so confused," Jenna replied.

"Don't be. Just, we won't flaunt our friendship. We'll meet and it'll just be us. Well, the information we feed her will be fake, but it'll just be us."

Jenna was still confused, but she nodded anyways. "Ok."

"Awesome! And other than that, really we'll just make it up as we go along."

"Great. So when does this start?"

"Well my parents won't be home tomorrow, which means I don't have to worry about them freaking you out. Why don't you come then?"

"Sure. I'll be there at 7," Jenna said. "I'll bring the booze!"

A look of terror crossed Emily's face.

"Kidding! Relax, will ya?" Jenna glanced at her watch. "Well, I gotta go. But I'll see you tomorrow.

Emily, still horrified at the thought of drinking at her age, simply waved good bye with a shy smile.

But then her smile became completely genuine.

Things were looking up.

Or so she thought…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Yes, I am a horrible person for not updating. But recall in the last chapter I said I wouldn't give up on this. So I won't. Also I just got 2 reviews and felt bad for not updating in over a month. Conclusion: when you write a review, I get motivation to write a chapter.**

**Either way, these monthly things are fair to no one. Thusly, since pll comes on Mondays, I'm gonna try to update then. Try.**

**Anyways, to continue to quest for Jemily:**

* * *

><p>Even though Emily had 2 hours until Jenna was scheduled to come over, she still felt the need to rush her parents out of the house.<p>

"Emily! Emily, calm down! Why do you need us gone so badly? Throwing a party?" her mother asked with a playful shove.

She was obviously kidding; Emily would never be that type of kid. How the Kahn brothers did it was still on wonder to her. Regardless, Emily let out a nervous laugh before shyly replying "of course not."

Suspicious, yes. But her parents figured she was probably just having her 4 closet friends over, which they would be fine with. So, with one last curious look, they were gone.

Emily watched as the car sped into the distance, not leaving the window until 5 minutes after the copper colored car faded away completely.

A wide range of emotions washed over her. Giddiness, excitement, nervousness, fear. It almost reminded her of how she felt on her first date. Ecstatic, yet terrified at the same time. She wasn't sure exactly why. She felt as if she'd explode if Jenna didn't arrive soon. But also, she felt as though she'd never be ready.

So she set out to busy herself. Surprisingly a difficult task that turned out to be. She couldn't seem to make up her mind about anything. She tidied up slightly, but couldn't overdo it in fear Jenna would think it too much. And she was playing cool still. She considered setting out snacks, but then it was possible Jenna wasn't hungry, and that would just make everything so terribly awkward. And then she still had to decide what to do when she got there. She supposed she could just plan out what to do with Jenna, in regards to the plan against Alison.

Alison. Emily suddenly felt guilty. Sure Ali could be awful, but... Retaliation just felt equally horrid. At this point Emily was so consumed in thoughts; she didn't even notice the figure walking towards the door.

Luckily, the doorbell snapped her back into reality. She looked in the mirror in her hallway with terrified eyes. She wore sweatpants and a plain green shirt. No makeup, her hair in a simple pony tail.

It was all wrong.

She considered going to quickly change, or call off this dat- er,... Gathering?- altogether. But then she heard another knock. "Emily? You there?" She heard Jenna call out as she peered through the window.

Emily mentally let out a scream, but with on final deep breath, walked forward and opened the door.

"Jenna! Hello! How are you, this fine day? Please, come in," she greeted a bit too formally.

"Uh. Thanks." was Jenna's only reply.

Emily mentally kicked herself multiple times for that one.

She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah. Let us talk."

Jenna simple gave her a funny look and a little chuckle before stepping inside.

Let us. Emily kicked herself once again, but moved on.

"Can I get you anything? We have... Water..." Emily immediately regretted not going out to buy sodas to better suite her company. Who drinks water?

"Sounds great," Jenna said.

Emily stood stunned for a moment. Jenna likes water! All was good in the world! She did a little jump in excitement before getting 2 glasses, one for each of them. She then brought then to the table and joined Jenna, sitting across from her.

"So, the Ali plan." Jenna began. "What were your ideas?"

Emily had actually somewhat thought about this, so the atmosphere became suddenly much calmer. She relaxed and took a small sip of water. "Well, first of all, act discreet but completely fail. Let her know when we're hanging out, but meet in secret. Always lock the door, but be near open windows. We can't be too obvious, but if she wants to learn something about us we'll let it be as easy as possible."

Jenna thought for a moment. "Yeah. That's genius. Let's do it!"

"One thing though," Emily began with a worried face, "What false information are we supposed to feed her?"

Jenna also had gone over this multiple times in her head, but to no avail. She was actually a fugitive; she was plotting to kill her entire family. They needed something Alison could believe, but that everyone else could quickly find out was false, turning to humiliation to Alison's direction, a place it had never seemed to be before.

But this feat seemed impossible.

"Emily, you know her best. What do you think she'd have the greatest chance of falling for?"

Emily thought for a moment. But it was true- she did know her incredibly well. "It would definitely have to be scandalous. Something embarrassing she could use against us. Unbelievable, but she'll try to find a way to make everyone believe it."

Jenna sigh out if exasperation. What could they possibly use? She shook her head to attempt to clear it. No success. She dug into her purse.

She was slightly compulsive in this sense, in hard stress or in trying to simply clear her mind she'd turn to fidgeting with something else. Her hand just happened to find some cherry lip gloss, so she decided to put that on.

This was almost the root of Emily's fascination with Jenna, so she could not help but to watch Jenna's lips with hungry eyes.

Of course, Jenna noticed. But she had no idea what the true meaning behind the stare was. Luckily (and lucky in more than one way) she misinterpreted this.

"...You're kind of a genius," Jenna said, with a sudden realization of a plan. Secret lovers! What's more scandalous than that?"

Emily nearly had a heart attack. Unable to speak, she simply let Jenna continue.

"This is genius. She'll believe that we're together, tell everyone because, I mean, what would be more juicy than that story? But, everyone knows about you and Ben. They'd never believe her. I bet he'd even beat her up for suggesting it. That'd be a welcomed sight."

"That plan is terrible," Emily finally intervened. "It would backfire a million times over. It's insane thinking."

"Insane enough to work," Jenna countered.

"No! Just..." Emily voice trailed off as she actually thought about it. It would be an actual relationship, of course. But it'd be as close as she'd ever get to one.

Not that she wanted it.

But, it could bloom into something else. Something completely real.

It could most definitely backfire horribly.

But it could also work wonderfully.

... She decided to comply. "Fine." she simply said after a moment.

"Excellent," Jenna replied.

And with that, the plan was set and ready to go. They arranged to begin carrying it our subtly in school the next day.

Well, as subtly as possible really. They wouldn't be all over each other; that would be too much, and either be insanely obvious or insanely believable to everyone, which would defeat the purpose. So they would, instead, exchange a few knowing glaces, a smile here and there, a few words. Alison would no doubt pick up on it, but not know exactly what was up. So she would search, but that'd just be her, not the entire school. Then she could throw around the false claims, and they throw it right back at her.

Genius, in a sense.

Horribly able to backfire in another.

Either way, that's what they decided they would do.

And with that, Jenna was gone, feeling accomplished they concluded their little meeting, and left Emily alone with her thoughts.

Which was when the worry set in and Emily really began to panic, making a mental list of all the things that could go wrong.

_We won't fool anyone. No! We'll be too convincing. Everyone will know how I really feel. I mean what? I don't feel anything. Nope. But they'll think I do! It's gonna ruin everything. The rumors are gonna destroy everything I have. This is horrible. This plan will never work._

When her list reached 37 ways, she realized that it was possible she was just over reacting. So, with no other way to turn her mind off, she decided it was time for sleep and a chance to forget her worries for a while.

If only she'd known what would happen next...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note again: I like cliffhangers! <strong>


End file.
